Tears after love
by Shadowyin
Summary: What is it like? TO be blind? and the person you loved for so long being your tutor? GaaraXOc Why is it called tears after love? A bit a humour with romance mixed together. Then terror strikes which split them apart. Would it be a happy ending? Please rea
1. The blinded Situation

**Tears after love**

**EDITED!!! The blinded situation. Chapter 1**

**Sannika: You...Age...14 ;)**

"Hey Sannika…Sannika? SANNI-CHAN!" Ino screamed at the top of her voice...

Sasuke simply sighed "Give up will you?"

Sannika blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Ino twitches "I called you, and you didn't answer me. Who are you looking at?"

"Wasn't it a bit too obvious? She was staring at the same guy for the past month." Sasuke started glaring at everyone...

" She can change! Sann-chan…You don't even know that guy." ino yelled

Sannika kept staring at the same guy... "So?"

Ino just gasped "You never even spoke to him."

Sannika Does "it matter?"

Ino stared like Sannika was an alien "Well, I don't know. OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

Sannika "It's the way I was taught:

"You don't have to embrace someone to be with them. You don't have to speak to them just to say you love them. You don't have to meet them to love them."

"Well…You CAN'T love a person you don't know."

" Why not?" Sannika simply stated...

Sasuke sighs " I'm leaving."

Sasuke left.

Ino starts to get into her angry tone. " Sannika, why can't you just watch what you're saying?"

Sannika was just suprised at this comment " I never said anything."

"Oh forget it you just can't be cured! You BAKA[Idiot/fool"

Ino left.

Sannika POV

"I never said anything." [Confused

Sannika starts walking.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it wrong to like a person from afar? But… I have spoken to him, even if it was once."

Sannika goes into a shop and starts to daydream

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off.

When Sannika realises what's going on it was already too late. She was surrounded with fire.

The fire burnt your arm leaving her eyes unprotected.

Soon, she fell into a short coma.

Next day

Sannika wakes up in hospital.

A voice started screaming..." Sannkia. SANNIKA are you alright? It's me!"

Sannika can recognize the voice belonged to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Where am I?"

" Thank goodness your alright [Hugs her" He sighed

"Sasuke?…SASUKE[Panics WHERE ARE YOU???" Sannika started to panic...

"Yes what is it?"

"Where are you? Someone just hugged me. Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked confusioned at her comment for it was daytime..." I'm here. Can't you see me?"

Sannika stayed silence and whispered for only Sasuke could hear...Or maybe as if something caught her throat..." No... I Can't. I see...Nothing"


	2. Son of the Kazekage

**Tears after love**

**The son of the Kazekage. Chapter 2 EDITED!**

**RECAP**

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" Sasuke breathed in shock...But managed to get the words out...

"No..._Starts crying_ I can't." Sannika whispered more quietly then the last time...A Mere whisper?

Cut to…??

In Tsunade office stands the hokage and Naruto staring at eachother...Tsunade could see Naruto was getting impatient...

The silence finally broke by Tsunade "Gomen Naruto, but your sister is currently blind."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear "Nani??? is it permenant?"

Tsunade sighed "During the fire, the fire has burnt her eye protection layer. Which caused the blindness. As for is it permanent...I'm not really sure...Unless someone who is willing to donate their eye protection layer she will be blind. Even if someone does donate the protection layer, the chances of success [operation is only 49

"But But...BUT!!! That's less then a half!"

Tsunade smiled "Yay, we're finally getting somewhere with our maths are we?"

Naruto starts to think [For once "Can I donate mine?"

"No."

" Why not?" Asked with one of his questioning looks...

" I'm sorry, But we can't risk it...The operation...Might cause you to die and your sister to be forever blind...We simply can't risk it...Beside you contain the nine-tailed fox...And your sister...Isn't what I call a great ninja" Tsunade explained...

Those words made naruto very angry...As if the hokage had just insulted him. "SHE'S A GREAT NINJA!"

" One that couldn't protect herself from a fire?"

"But…" Naruto was just staring at the ground at this point...He really wanted to see her sister right now to check on her...

Tsunade sighed "She's a great ninja, you're right. However, She can't use her skills, nor can she learn new skills. Which is...Such a shame for her talent..."

Naruto had his worried face on...Sad yet a type of face which said _I understand_ "Just because…"

"Yes. You and her are both the same however she doesn't know. It may be better if she never knows"

"But then…I can't look after her. Unless I don't do any missions."

Tsunade face brightened up with a smile that's so warm can just blow your troublems away or at least put them behind. " No worries. Remember Gaara?"

Naruto looked up suprised at the name.. "Yes. He's been staying here for quite sometime now. I heard him say he's leaving a year later back to Suna."

"Yes well, he's learning how to become a good leader before he returns and becomes the Kazekage. So I'm leaving him to tutor your sister."

"Hai"

"You can trust him can't you?"

"Yes."

_Over protective brother -.-"_

**Sannika's hospital room.**

Knock knock

"Come in."

"Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto asked shocked at his pressent...

Sasuke started glaring at Naruto as if he was always ranked below him. "Looking after her since you weren't here."

"I was with the Hokage. You can leave now can't you?"

Sasuke smirks "How rude. I am a visitor afterall."

" Sasuke." Both sasuke and naruto turns towards the direction of the voice...Just to find it was comming from Sannika, hugging yourself like protecting herself from the escape of her warmth...Protecting herself from fear???

"Yes?" Sasuke replied...

"GET OUT!" –a drop of tear drips from her and her eyes _[not her pupil but the white part which I forgot what it's called!_ turned black.

"Sanni-chan calm down it's ok…SASUKE GET OUT!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke leaves.

"Sanni it's ok now. He's gone." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Nii-san…Where are you? I can't see you, what did the Hokage say? Am I forever blind?" Sannika said in a tone not close enough to cry...Yet it was definitly a type of tone in the sorrow area...Of confusion and pain...Like the time Naruto was in...That type of world..?

"Of course not. She's looking for ways to cure you." Tried to sound as positive as possible...

"YOU'RE LYING! Don't you think I know my own eyes? I know it's incurable. I was never a good ninja like ni-san I never had determination like you and now I'm blind what use am I to even be here in Kohona?"

"Sanni-chan It's not like that. You're a great ninja _[walks up to her"_

"No I'm not! I can never bring pride to Kohona, instead I bring disaster. I can never have determination to complete my mission, instead I fail. I can never be a famous ninja, instead I'm the person who let's everyone down on the team!" Sannika started crying...And started to bury her face into her blanket hiding to horrid face of her swollen eyes...

_Naruto[Hugs Sannika"_ It's not like that. And I know how you feel."

"I can never see again. My world it pitch black. I don't even know who's with me and who's not I don't even know what other people are feeling. I'm so scared! As a ninja I'm really scared! I'm a pathetic ninja."

"Cry it out… You'll feel better. I understand. No one in this world will know how it feels to be different, and when we're compared with others. No one likes to be blamed on when things go wrong."

Cut to Next day!

" it's great sann-chan! You're finally out of hospital!" Yelled Naruto Cheerfully...[Like always

"Nii-san…Don't you have to go on mission today?" Sounding a bit concerned...

"Wait until we get home ok?"

**Home!**

" Are you…Leaving me?" Questioned and a tone which anybody would understand _Please-Dont-Leave-Me-Here-Alone-_

"Unfortunately…. Yes. But I have someone to look after you. He's my friend."

-Knock knock-

"He's here_"[Goes open the door_

"This is Gaara, Sannika. Gaara, can you look after my sister whilst I go on a mission?"

"Yer…Sure." Gaara sighed...

"Thanks. Oh Sannika in the mean time Gaara might also teach you stuff on how to be a ninja. I'm going now bye."

"Bye."

Silence when Naruto went out.

"Gomen, but is anyone there?" Sannika asked scared that she might be alone..

"I'm…Here?" Gaara said but as questioning as ever for he didnt know she was blind...

"Gomen but I can't see you. So please forgive me."

NEXT CHAPTER-GAARA AND SANNIKA'S DAY OF FUN?


	3. Gaara and sannika's day of fun?

**Tears after love**

**Chapter 3-GAARA AND SANNIKA'S DAY OF FUN?**

**Ok..To start off:EDITED!**

**Many thanks to Reb-chan [Innocentkiller101 and ****xGaara'sAngelx**** For reviewing my first ever fanfistion on this website ...TO be honest I never even knew I had an account on here...**

**Ok Story Starts:**

"Erm...I'm sorry to hear that. Well, are you hungry?" Gaara said even though he apoligized he kept his emotionless voice...

"A little..." Sannika smiled...

" Just to let you know...I have no experience in cooking. I never even been to a kitchen..." Gaara said so fast that Sannika almost didnt get what he was saying..Luckily however, Naruto is constantly acting that way so she got used to the way or the pace of what people say...

"It's ok...Erm...Can you just see what's in the fridge?"

"Erm..Er..Ok..".

Gaara opens the fridge...

"Well...There's eggs onions cabbage a yoghurt...Out of date for 2 months?" Gaara questioned and just stared at the nearly empty fridge with ntohing but outdated stuff...

"Er...Whoops?" Sannika Chuckled...Trying to laugh it off...

"Maybe we should have ramen?"

"I believe nii-san ate the last of it this morning..."

"Ookk..."

"But I can cook...I just need you to help me..."_Smiles._

"What we making?"

"Eggs...I belive that's the only good eatable thing in our fridge."

"You don't shop much do you?" Gaara asked _SUCH A DUMB QUESTION_!

"Are you trying to insult the fact I don't go out much?" Saying it as softly as innocent as possible...

"Of course not."

"Great. Now for erm...4 eggs and 1 onion please."

" onion?"

"Yes...I Like onions in my eggs."

"Don't you cry with onions?"

"Just cook I'm hungry..."

"Ok...Mum.."[Anime sweatdrop _Gosh...I feel like a babysitter...I'm a fighter not a cooker..._

"Break the eggs into a bowl..."

Crack

"Did you...drop the egg?" Asked Sannika Sounding as igf she couldn't breathe holding in her laughter...

"Not really...I kinda squeezed it..."

"Arent you a strong guy...Give it here..."

Gaara passes the eggs to Sannika...And amazingly she tapped two eggs and broke it into the bowl with no shells in it...[_You know when you try and break an egg you HAVE to end up with pieces of shells in it...That's what it is..._

"Wow..."Gaara passes a fork to sannika (Sounding very impressed O.o)

Sannika beaten the egg...la de dah...

Sannika was about to chop the onions.

"Are you insane? You're blind...You might cut yourself" He sounded concerned however the word didn't come out right...

"...Your point...Is...I'm Blind..."

"I'm er...Sorry...Maybe I should do it?" He quickly suggested incase she jumped into conclusions...

"Ok..."

2minutes later...

"Are you done with that onion yet?" Obviously Sannika is getting VERY Impatience...

_Gaara:_ _Was crying so bad.._ "It's a shame...They don't use onions as an weapon huh? I think it'll be great"..._sob "_in battles"...

"Are you crying?"

"What..."-sniff- "Does it sound like? You and your" –sniffs- "Stupid onions..."

Sannika -chuckles- Now for gaara's turn to cook...

"How about you wait inside?"

"Ookk..I can't believe guys cry so easily...Too bad I can't see yer?" Sannika is still laughing...

15 mins later...

"Wait a minute... eggs can't possibly take that long to cook right? Why do I smell something burning? GAARA???" Sannika Screamed incase the I-Can't-Cook-Person Burnt down the house without her permission...

Kitchen

GAARA

"Huh?"Gaara...Daydreaming?

"Oh my sand kami..." He burnt the eggs TT "Er...Do you have anything else to eat?"

" Er...Biscuit are in the cupboard I think but I don't think that tastes any better then your burnt eggs..."

"I doubt that..." (He's gonna regret that hehe)

Gaara takes the biscuits from the cupboard opened it...It was brown and white...

"Is this...White and dark chocolate biscuit? With fur?"

"No...It's the biscuits 3 years ago...I believ if I could see it I would puke...Because it's mouldy..." Once again she laughed but this time the entire Kohona might of heard her insane laughter...

"DO YOU EVER SHOP WOMEN?"

"How about you MAN? Are we having one of those..Sexist conversations?"

"I'm no a man...I'm a teenager..."[He's 16

"So troublesome...Man Teenager same thing it's not like you're a girl..."

" I see you're friends with shikamaru..."

"You're point?"

"A bit obvious but... DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT?"

" I'm not hungry now...You can cook or eat your burnt eggs..."

"You picky women...Hey..ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?"Gaara started having his widened angry look...

" Of course not your majesty..." Sannika smiled as mockingly as she could...

"That's it..."

"That's what?"

"I'm...Teaching to be a better ninja come on out..." ( Omg ANYONE couldv'e had something better then that!)

Sannika pulled a puppy face unfortunately even though she's blind she could easily sense that Gaara was ignoring her "EVERYONE GARRA-SAMA IS BULLYING A BLIND GIRL!!!!! AHHH!!!!"

" Are you utterly insane?"

"AM I winding you up?" Sannika smiled foolishly.

"Yes!"

" SCORE!!! YAYY WWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"-.- STOP IT!"

" No..." Sannika sticking her tongue out...

"I can see the resemblance..." Finally he said something calmly...

"Huh?" And she finally quietened down...

"You and naruto are identical..." Gaara stood there with his arms crossed his chest and smirked.

And kunai comes flying towards gaara...Luckily his sand protected him...

"No...You're wrong...I really do wish...To be like nii-san...But that can never happen!!! I'm...Forever...A failure...and my brother...Will be the only one who'll succeed..."

" For someone who's blind you can sure aim..."

"Ha what a joke I never hit my target before so stop lying..."

Gaara walks up the Sannika. Sannika feels something breathing in her face...

"You either believe or you don't...But I don't like to lie, you nearly hit me...So you should be more careful with your weapons. Anyways..."

Silence...

"Why don't I take you out of the house and visit some of your friends? I heard Naruto say you've got a lot of friends around..." Gaara suggested

"No... What's the point? I can't see them... No one would want to know the fact their friend has gone beyond failure, I couldn't even protect myself from a fire..." Sounding as pathetic as ever

"Whatever you're going out..."

Gaara held Sannika's waist and pulled her up to his back...

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED STRANGER WHO I DON'T KNOW OR SEE FOR THE MATTER!!! STOP RAPPING SOMEONE WHO'S BLIND!"

"Stop exaggerating..." Anime vien across Gaara's head...He's angry...

"Stop rapping me..."

"troublesome women..."

"OMG DID YOU TURN INTO SHIKAMARU?" Hyperness detected from Sannika

" NO! For sand's sakes how did I get stuck being your tutor?"

"You're funny..."

At this Gaara simply blushed...Sannika doesn't know ofcourse...

"You never called my name..." Sannika said...As randomly as possible...

"Huh?" A bit too random for poor Gaara-kun the catch up...

"I called you Gaara-sama...What you gonna call me?"

" Hime? And I'm the slave..."

" IM SERIOUS!"

" Well your brother calls you sanni-chan...Can I call the same..."

" YAY!! Sanni-chan is happy..." Sannika smiles

????: GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SANNIKA?

Cliffhanger...Please review TT Or no more updates...

Thanks ;)


	4. School?

**Tears after love**

**Chapter 4-School???**

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SANNIKA?"

-BTW Many thanks to the people who bothered to review ;) This story is for all you peeps.-

Gaara turned around...(Remember he was still carrying Sannika) To find himself face to face with Shikamaru and his spikey hair...

"Lazybum you came to rescue me!!!?" Sannika smiled happily...  
"Troublesoem women...What did you get yourself this time? Making gaara mad is not what you call the brightest idea..." Sighed Shikamaru...  
"AND I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD FRIENDS!!!" Sannika screamed into Gaara's ears...  
"You're screaming at the wrong person..." Gaara stated..."And I was taking her to her friends just to get out of the house...I'm her tutor from today." Shikamaru started eying Gaara at that statement, you can even sense that he was not believing the point gaara was making...He started to cock his eyebrow as if he wanted Gaara to start explaining further...  
" DOES ANYONE MIND PUTTING ME DOWN?!" Sannika yelled again getting very unpatient...  
Gaara was simply frustrated with her... It was like he didn't even have an option. Gaara let go of her...  
"HI Shika-kkuuunn!!!" Sannika said to er...And anglenot really facing Shikamaru... Shikamaru started blinking in confusion wondering if she was playing soem game with him...It surely wasn't the first time.  
" That's why I have to look after her...She can't see." Gaara started at Shika in his most Emotionless glare which kinda annoyed Shika...  
"Don't you think it's strange? I believe San-chan never even spoken to see or for the fact met you. How does she know she can trust you? The Hokage sure know's this fact." Shikamaru stated. Shika-kun ARENT YOU A GENIUS?  
"Because I'm training to become a good leader. With that I need to learn how handle people like...Her..." Gaara pointed to the Hyper Sannika jumping down and down...  
"SHIKA-KUN!!!! Quick run away before The stranger rapist get's to you!!!" Sannika screams!!  
Shikamaru anime sweatdrops..."ookk... Gaara...Rapist?"  
"Did you two know before hand?" Sannika asked.  
"YES!" They both echoed.  
"I Have news for you all. Tsunade-sama, is organising a school for all chuunins. All countries would come to this school to extend knowledge of all Chuunins. Shikamaru stated still staring at sannika..."Well you should be happy...More people can help you look after Sannika."  
"Yay! More friends with Sanni-chan!"sannika sqwueled.(sp?)  
"Well at least you're happy about it. Of course it would be quite troubling for you...gaara would have to be there with you 24/7" Shikamaru smirked...  
"I don't understand...Why would such a great person like hokage-sama make me stick with this rapist?" Sannika asked is the most anoyying-tone of voice.

Gaara starts to have an anime vien but remains very calm.  
"I'm not a rapist...!" Gaara whispered silently.  
"So...You're gay?" Sannika asked.  
Shikamaru was just plain shocked.  
"I better go tell other people about the school thing...I'll start next week...See ya sann-chan! Gaara...Please...Sort out your relationships..." Shikamaru chuckled...And left  
Gaara just slapped his head. Sannika just chuckles in the background.  
"See ya Shika-kun." Sannika smiled.  
Gaara just stared at Sannika's face. Which was so white and beautiful it just made gaara stare at her in a trance. And when the wind blows her black hair flys towards him and gaara just blushed without himself knowing.

"You're great friends with shikamaru?" Gaara asked, not knowing how to stop himself from feeling the way he's feeling.  
"I'm friends with alot of people. Silly." Sannika smiled.

School starts at the main hall with an announcement.  
Tsunade: "Welcome students. After this assembly you would be guided to your dorms. and in your dorms there's all the rules. Also be prepared, for tomorrow would be a big test, to seperate all your knowledge in different catagries. More information would be explained as you all lead out. School starts officially the day after the test. Enjoy your day. Today just take a rest and get to know who you'll be spending with through your years."  
People lead out...

Dorm 235  
There's sasuke sakura Sannika Gaara and Hinata.  
Sakura thinks "Yes I'm in the same dorm as Sasuke...Sannika is here too! Yes...life isn't bad at all.."  
"Hinata-chan! It's so great, We're in the same dorm!" Sannika Smiled.  
"Ha..Hai. Sannika-chan...Are you alright? I heard about your eyes. I'm...So sorry." Said hinata.  
"I'm fine."  
"Hn..." Guess who?  
"You're not the only one who doesn't want to be here." Gaara sighed at sasuke's comment.  
"Who do you think you are. Whatever I do or say, it none of your buisness." Sasuke just gave gaara the evils.  
"SASU-GAY! Stop being mean! You're not like that." Sannika shouted with her very cute yet angry faces. Sakura just laughed because the comment "Sasugay" is just the comment Sannika uses just to cause the tension and the embarrassment for sasuke. So Sakura doesn't mind Sannika being with Sasuke knowing they would never be a couple.  
"Maybe you just don't know me well enough then. I'm always like this. Just don't get in the way of things for tomorrow and we can all get along." Sasuke smirked.  
"Since when did we started not getting along?" Sannika asked.  
"Since the day..."  
"Well?" Sannika asked.  
Sasuke just went out of the room.  
"Sasuke! What happened between you two?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know." Sannika replied.  
Gaara just went on the couch and switched the TV on.  
"Sanni...-chan." Hinata whispered.  
"Yes?"  
_whisper whisper whisper_

"You rock hinata!" Sannika smiled..."But er...Can you help me...I still can't see you know..."  
"Oh yeah...Gomene..."Hinata laughed.  
Sakura just looked at them both questionably.

Gaara is still watching TV.

TV:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the show of...Let's mock around with Gaara's patience! Today we will be having our special guest the one and only Gaara!" Laughed Sannika.  
Sakura does a transformation jutsu to become Gaara.

Every cheers at his presence.  
"Mr gaara please take a seat."  
Gaara takes seat.  
"Now for some questions." Sannika smiled.  
"Go ahead...I'm sandy for it!" Winks.  
"Ok...Is it true you have feelings for...Guys?"  
"Yes.."  
GASPS!  
"Wow...Ok...What song...Do you sing when you take a shower...And this one is by Naruto..." Sannika asked.  
"Er...The sailor song" Gaara nods...  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is gaara singing in the showers."

Background sings:  
So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

I'm king of the world woo hoo  
Wow, this was great  
Yeah baby, you can sail my ship

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you  
-Tv Ends With Gaara using his sand to smash it against the wall.-

"SANNIKA!" Gaara yelled...

More next time on the "Big test!" ;)


	5. Big test

**Tears after love**

**Chapter 5-Big Test!**

"SANNIKA!" Gaara yelled...

Well we left it there.  
"Yes..Gaara..Sama? hehehe ..It was only a joke." Sannika crawled out from 'The room' with an anime sweatdrop.Closely followed by Sakura and Hinata. Gaara stared at Sannika, but of course Sannika doesn't know that!  
"Joke huh?" Gaara glared.

BANG!  
"What's THAT then?" Gaara asked with more anime veins. Reporters came to interview Gaara and you could just here them one door away.O.o! Anyways...  
'GAARA SAMA CAN YOU SING FO US?'  
'Gaara what made you reveal your singing to public.'  
'If I sing too would you marry me?'  
Well those were the types of questions. Sannika just smiled.  
"That..Wasn't my...Plan..How did...This get known to...Other people?" Hinata asked. Sakura burstd out laughing. And gaara glared at her even more.  
"Well...Knowing Naruto actually recorded gaara singing in the shower and actrually gave it the Hinata. Well I though tthat the entire Kohona should recognise what a wonderful voice you have!" Sakura laughing so hard with tears in her eyes. Sannika smiles innocently at this comment.  
"Sa-san is right. You have the most amazing voice Gaara-kun! Why didn't you enter the X-factor or something?" Sannika asked so seriously that everyone thought she was telling the truth.  
"Nika-san! You're such a brat...YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!!!" Fire blazes in his eyes. And with that Gaara's sand starts the attack Sannika.  
"NO GAARA-KUN IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Screamed Sakura fearing the safety of Sannika. Then..THEN..**THEN!!!!**

"BWAHAHHAHA!!!Don't please hahahha Don't hahah! I won't do it again! hahhaha Stop it...It...HAHAHA TICKLES!!!!!HAHAHAHHA" Laughed Sannika almost out of her breathe from all the laughing. Gaara smirked in amusment whilst...Hinata andSakura just stared at astonishment...How did THAT happen hey? Sakura was still stared blankly at them both.  
"Well...Sakura-chan...At leats Sannika chan is safe." Smiled Hinata.  
"That's not the only thing...But..Did Gaara just called Sannika..Nikka-san?" Sakura asked so quietly but also allowing only Hinata to hear her comment.

LATER!  
Gaara was about to go out to Kohona to check out the place and thinking what the "Big test" Would be. Until...  
"Gaara!"  
Gaara turned around with his legendary _See-I-Have-No-Emotions-Face._ Just to find to most annoying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who? Naruto?  
No  
Sakura?  
No  
Kakashi?  
No.  
LEE?  
NO!!!  
It's...Sasuke...  
All fangirls screams"SASUKE IS NOT ANNOYING"  
Gaara stares at them "No, but he's gay!"  
Author "You rock gaara-sama!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

so it's Sasuke. "What do you want Uchiha?" Gaara asked now actually Facing him. Sasuke doesn't answer but he just stares at Gaara.  
"Is this...About Sannika? Do you...Like her?"Gaara asked rather shocked what actually came out from his mouth.  
There was a moment of silence until.  
"Hai." Sasuke saying that in a long deep breathe as if it'll kill him if he said it in any other way.  
"Did you tell her? Although I have to say it was kinda ovious. Or is she too stupid for that?" Gaara asked.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why am I asking these meaningless questions?  
S**imple...You like the girl  
**Go away Sakaku!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Of course I didn't tell her. She is stupid. But maybe..It's just that fact that...When you're in love...You see nothing, you see no one else but the person you like. You can't hear any other's voices but the person you like...Nor can you sense any other's feelings likes love or sadness...Other then the person you like" Sasuke suddenly saddened.  
"Sannika-san, Like's someone else? You most really hate that person then right?" gaara asked. Sasuke just stared at Gaara as if a ghost was behind him.  
"You..Don't ..Know about it?" Sasuke Stated. gaara simple shooked his head and with the type of expression of.. Why-should-I or Why-would-I-Know? Sasuke smirked at Gaara's reactions and turned his back at him. But before he started leaving.  
"Why don't you try asking her?" That was what he said.  
Gaara started walking back when it's night. Still thinking what Sasuke was on about all this time, and why was he so secretive?

BACK AT THE DORM

Gaara could hear a piece of music playing from a piano called "Greif and sorrow" Song from naruto...Slowly Gaara follows the sound until he sees Sannika playing the piano. Even though it's dark but you can still see the remaining streams of tears on her face. Gaara decided to interupt her."Sannika-san" Sannika suddenly stopped at his voice, and held both hands in fists shocked at his presence.  
"Gomene Gaara-kun. I thought no one was here." She looked down in embarrassment and ashamed that others had seen her weaker side."I was...Exploring my way through the house...I kinda bumped into some walls a few times but...I finally found a piano...I thought everyone was asleep so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I played something...But...hehe..This songs brings back so many thoughts. Many...-sniffs- Thats why it's called greif and sorrow...right..Haha.." Sannika pretending to laugh it all offf but it didn't work..She kept rubbing her eyes but her tears was jus pouring down..."Gomene...no one wants to see someone cry I know..just..give me a moment.." Sannika tried taking deep breathes but it doesn't work until, she felt a cold hand -yet she felt warmth- on her cheeks rubbing away the tears for her...Sannika...Just shocked...then Gaara just embraced her like no one else would ever do when she was down like that.  
"Cry it out...Say everything that pains you...It'll make you feel better. Holding it in...Would just make it worst." Gaara stated.  
Sannika held Gaara back and bursted out into tears.  
"I hate this..I really hate this...I might be blinded forever...I cna no longer see anybodies faces again...I can't see what emotions they have..I'm really scared I really hate this...And I can never see "Him" again..It's notfair!!! I was pathetic to begin with...So why must they make me worst then I already am?" Sannika screamed. Yet quietly so no one else can hear her in the house.  
"Who's he? Would you like to...tell me about him?" Gaara asked. Sannika sat back down and managed to pull a fake smile.  
"Well...If you hear this oyu're gonna think I'm crazy but...Well..."Him" Is the guy I really really like...I don't know his name though...But I remember very clearly how we ,met...  
FLASHBACK  
_I was sending a message to Suna on my own. I was running so fast I didn't bother looking where I was going because back then it was my first mission...And I had to do it on my own...I wanted to quicikly finish the job so I rushed going there...I finally ran to the village...I was nearly there when someone came out from my left and because I was running so fast I couldn't stop myself...So we kinda bumped into eachother...Yet...I didn't fall onto the ground...The person I bumped into caught me in his arms...I couldn't help myself from blushng then...It was just so sudden...And the way he asked me if I was alright made me blush harder...It was so embarassing...I never got his name...but..I keep thinking about that memory._  
END  
"And just half a year ago...i found him wondering the streets of Kohona...I was so glad to see him again...So my friends kept saying 'How could you like a guy you don't even know...' I'm silly aren't I?" Smiled Sannika.  
"Iie...It's...not silly at all..." Without Sannika knowing...He was blushing like mad...It was...Gaara. The person Sannika was talking about was Gaara...But she still doesn't know it..

NEXT DAY!

-KNOCK KNOCK-  
Gaara opened the door. It was naruto.  
"How's everything going? Where's Sannika?"  
"She's there" pointing to her bed but she was gone.  
Sakura came out...  
"Bad news, Hinata is gone too...And Sasuke still hasn't returned."  
"What's...Going...On?" Gaara asked.

ANNOUNCEMENT  
"You're big test...Starts NOW!"  
"We're missing people...AND WHAT'S THE BIG TEST!!!!" Naruto screamed...But it was no use...

"Big test 2" You up for it? Next chapter! Reviews please or no more stories...I'M SERIOUS!!!


	6. Big test 2

**Chapter 6-Big test 2**

**Thank you so much for people's reviews...It encourages me so much...So sorry about the story's delay but...I really couldn't think of any good storylines.**

**Here it goes. Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Forget about the test. People don't just go missing especially when one of them is my sister! Also, Hinata. Why would anyone hurt her neither of them done anythign wrong! I'll quit this school if I have to!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh great lets just leave Sasuke and let him die. You should really calm down you know...I could understand about Sannika-san but Hinata? Do you have something for her?" Asked Sakura with one of her playful smirks.

"Don't get it the wrong way Sakura. You're not funny. They could be in danger for all we know!" naruto yelled again. (over protective brother?) "And Sasuke...He's a great ninja he can just look after himself."

Gaara stared at them and he finally got frustrated. "It doesn't matter. We're finding them all. So shut up both of you before one of them really gets hurt. We should all calm down for now." And with just that he walked out of the door.

Both Naruto and Sakura gave a sigh but followed Gaara anyways. Strangely enough, since the "journey" begun it seems that every path they take seems to be deserted. It seems like not even a ghost would dared to enter.

SANNIKA P.O.V (For people who havn't figured this out it stands for Point Of View.)

Sannika lets out a loud yawn. "Is anyone there?" No one answered but the echoing reply.

_This isn't my dorm...Where am I?_

"Of course, you're not with your friends. You're with me." The voice just chuckled.

"Who's there?" Sannika asked looking everywhere around her, then again at the moment she forgot the fact she was actually blind.

The voice laughed again, but this time it didn't speak a word. But...  
Kunais were aimed towards her along with Shirikans. Sannika saw it comming and amazing she dogded all of them.

"I thought they said you was weak. Guess they're wrong. i underestimated you havn't I? This time you wouldn't be so lucky!"

Needles along with thread filled with charka aimed at Sannika like a formation. "No, you're not wrong." Those were her words. But not her last. Sannika closed her eyes and the calm cold air turned into vicious wind. In less then a second the wind turned into sharp charka shards and chopped off all the charka strings and blew away the needles. "I am very weak. Unlike my friends who are great ninjas, I can't even do a simple transformation jutsu. i don't know what this is for but, why are you lying to me? I have never won a battle in my life. Never, so...If you wish to kill me, it's not that difficult. So stop wasting my time I feel more useless by the second. And now, I'm blind, so there was no way I couldv'e dodged your attacks."

_"No Sannika, you really are strong. But you just didn't no it. No, you just didn't accept it. You could be one of the greatest ninja's but you chose to decline that. For you, of being a great ninja is only a tiny step away. You just need to know which path to take my dear. Let's give it a rest today shall we? You passed the test." (That was all thinking BTW)_

HINATA P.O.V

_Why is this place, so...White? I feel so, blinded. I'm I dead? What am I thinking?_

"oi! hinata! Wake up!" To find it was Naruto.

Hinata began to glow bright red. "Nar-uto -Kun?"

"The one and only sleeping princess." Naruto smirked and leaned closer. _MATTE! Normally Naruto-kun would say, "Believe it." Or Just do his cheesy smiles and shout really loud. But this naruto, is so soft? And "Sleeping princess?" Naruto-kun would never says that...At least not to me...He likes, Sakura-chan.  
_With that Hinata pushed the fake Naruto away.

"What's wrong hinata? I thought you liked me, the same way I do for you." Naruto smirked. (Or is he?)

"You're...You're not Na...ruto-kun. Naruto-kun, would...Never say something like that to me." Hinata stated it a small whisper.

"You look down at yourself too much." Naruto is now only an inch away from hinata's face, and hinata just freaked out and slapped him.

"No! You're fake! Get away from me!" Hinata slapped him in the face. poof The Fake turned into Kiba.

"You see, when you saw it was Naruto you blushed so cute! When you know it's me, you slapped me. How can I lose to Naruto? What has he got tha tI havn't?" Kiba Asked.

"For one...I know you are niether...Naruto...Or kiba-kun. Kiba-kun has a different..chaskra flow compared to you...Also, he has a different smell with being akumaru all the time." Hinata stared at the shocked Kiba.

The Fake smiled again. "Very well. Knowing not only your opponents but your friends aswell. You pass the test."

SASUKE P.O.V

"Get away from me Sakura!" Sasuke yelled paranoid.

"No! Why can't you listen to me for once? Sannika is..." Sakura couldn't even continue with her words because Sasuke kept interupting her.

"i don't want to hear it!" Sasuke shouted starting the raise his voice.

"Why? I can give you the things the you get from her and the things that you can't get from her. She only treats you like a brother. And now she's come to this stage...You still love her? She betrayed the village!" Sakura cried out.

"Nani? Impossible! Stop lying!" Sasuke stared at Sakura in the eye hoping to seek the truth of this, hopefully she was lying. Unfortunatly all Sasuke saw was nothing but tears in it.

"She's not lying. This village has just gone on my nerves. I shall prove to everyone of you that I am worthy of being a Shinobi!" Sannika was just standing there blood dripping on her from head to toe and a blade in hers hands like the same way she is...Bloody! Then she began to laugh manically.

Then she went charge towards Sakura. And plunged the blade into her. Sakura screamed from the pain and droped down, fast and all emotions colours that was once there drowned from her face.

"You see Sasuke? I am what you see. As a shinobi, what do you think of me?" Sannika smiled at her own comment.

Sasuke looked down, and for once you might just see a stream of tears flowing. "Sakura, was your friend. What did this village mean to you?! How could you do this? You're...Just like Itachi!" Sasuke looked straight up at Sannika he once knew. Then he activated his Sharingan and his Chidori going straight for Sannika.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke cried.

"Iie, You did the right thing. Mission must always take over emotions. You passed the test." Sannika smiled and POOF

Gaara Sakura and naruto View.

"I would not give up, until we find all of them." Naruto Said, yet it sounded...Negative? Not so energetic like his normal voice.

"But...We've been walking in Kohona for hours. And not a shadow insight!" Sakura screamed...Talk about impatient women!

"Not a ninja or villager too. Have you two noticed that something's really strange?" Gaara asked.

"Like?"

"Say example "Sake." It's...Well...different?"

They all looked up just to realise it was spelt like as if it went through a mirror. Then they observed there surroundings more carefully, just to find that everythings from right to left. Like the toilets...It's ment to be boys left girls right. Now its Girls left boys right. Well...Many stiff is like that.

"This isn't kohona. We've been fooled. It's a mirror." gaara's sand was now making it's way to all directions. Finally it broke the mirror they were in.

"Well...That's no fun. I was HAVING fun when everyone was trapped in my Mirror Maze." The voice laughed.

"Well..I'M NOT HAVING FUN AT ALL...gIVE BACK HINATA AND SANNIKA BACK OR I'LL!!!" Naruto was about to attack when Gaara held him back, and shook his head.

"We're fooled. They are all safe. I think this is what Tsunade-sama says "Big test"."

"Brilliant! Now you are to be sent back to your dorms. Hope you enjoy your lives at the school." The voice chuckled in a high and annoying voice.

SANNIKA P.O.V

_"Why, do I live? Why do I live as a pathetic ninja? Why do I feel coldness on my cheeks? Am I...In heaven? Nah that's ridiculous...I'm probably in Hell knowing my luck."_ At the thought Sannika just laughed out loud to herself.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" You passed the 'Big test!'" Naruto laughed and hugged Sannika. Sannika was just dazing away in her own little world still wandering what Naruto meant by "Big test"

hinata suddenly jumped awake. Like she just had a dream or maybe she was afraid she'll be late for something?

"HINATA!!! YOU GOT ME SO WORRIED" And Naruto jumped on Himata and embraced her...Cause Hinata to faint again. "Hey, Hinata...Wake up...What's wrong?"

"It's probabaly the heat." Gaara smiled. First time Gaara commented on something like that right? "Congratulations. Sannika, I guess you're not as weak as you thought...Since you past your test."

Then it rang Snanika like a hammer just whacked her on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry peeps cause it's lame...But please review promises..Next chapter would be better.


	7. Has he fallen in love with her?

**Tears after love**

**Chapter 7-Have I fallen in love with her?**

"Thank you, Gaara." Sannika smiled at him.

Gaara looked at those innocent eyes for hours, staring at them and it seemed like nobody has noticed. Except one. Another pair of eyes...A pair on onyx eyes met both Sannika's and Gaara's. Staring at both gaara and Sannika with hate and lust? Anger filled his mind and he rushed out at the moment.

Naruto ran out to chase Sasuke and Sakura watched as they fled from the room

"Is something wrong?" Sannika asked.

"Nothing's wrong...Have some rest." Sakura smiled, remaining as calm as she possibly could. "Gaara, can I speak with youfor a moment?"

Gaara nodded and followed her outside, leaving hinata staying with Sannika.

"Don't worry about anything Sann-chan. Everything's gonna be alright." Replied Hinata

OUTSIDE

"SASUKE! Wait up!" Naruto Shutted.

"What is it dope?"

"You know you like Sannika...So shouldn't you..Stayed longer?"Naruto shuttered

"Didn't you see that? What chance did she ever give me?" And sasuke walked off leaving naruto behind all confused.

Outside Sannika's room.

"Tsunade Sama wishes to see you." Sakura faced gaara with a stern looking face. Sakura led Gaara through the corridors and on the right hand side was Tsunade's office. Gaara entered without hesitation however Sakura walked backwarss and left him all alone.

"Gaara...Your report has came out. It appears..." Tsunade began...But can never finish...

"I wish to volunteer for an operation." Gaara shouted, more like interupted.

"What kind of operation?"

------------------------------------------------------

Sannika's room.

Gaara opened the door.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Shhh" Whispered hinata. "She's asleep." Sannika'e eye's flew open.

"It's ok hinata-san...I'm still awake." Sannika sat up and smiled.

Gaara looked down..And deep in thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------

_Why do you go so far for that girl?_

I wish to ask the same question.

_It's called love._

Shut up!

_Then why? Can you explain it better yourself?_

Leave me alone...Please just once.

------------------------------------------------------

"Garra...GARRA!" Sannika yelled, causing gaara to drop his conversation with shukaku.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to go to the window and see th sunset. I miss it...So much. Will you help me?" She asked ever so innocently with her tiny voice and sparkling eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Why must...Someone who takes everything for granted deserve such punishment? Why must such an innocent person be punished by taking everything that she cares. She hasn't done anything wrong but loving, caring, spreading smiles, and living for others. That's all she wishes, and such wish can not be granted for such a great deed? What is this place? And I? What have I done? To deserve to live a life as a "Monster." Why must you torture me? I couldn't care less about what happened to me from my birth until now. But NOW I'm suffering more by seeing how she suffers. Why must you makeme and the people I love suffer? Why?_**

----------------------------------------------------

"Sure." With care and his mighty strength he lift her up and guided her to the window. With chance hinata left the room gigling at them both. Quietly of course Lol.  
"Gaara. Haveyou ever felt like you cared for soemthing, that you are willing to sacrifice your lifetime to care for it?" Sannika asked whilst staring at the beautiful sunset which she knows is far from her reach, in her world there is only darkness. Nomatter how close the sunset or sunrise is, it will never reach her. Or so it seems?  
"I have."  
"Then you should understand me like no other. I wanted to care fo everything. Because I know I can do nothing else but that. I'm just trash and I'm useless. Caring fo other is all I can do. but caring for others, hurts me alot. And even though I wated to help, I was still hoping to get something back in return for my effort. Even a tiny bit to show what I can archieve what help me alot. But instead of gaining anything. It feels like I lost everything. I wished to give up everything. I wish I could go back in time. Would it make a difference if I never cared in the first place? Caring everything...Is...tiring." When she finally finished. She shed in tears with gaara holding her with his musclar arms, supporting her from collasping.  
"I know. It's tiring. But you've archieved alot. You may not noticed it, but so many people are thankful for your smile. Many people wouldn't even have the strength to stand up in your shoes. So many people praise for that strength. I know that. For I am the one of many people who envy's your strength and how you can keep everyone happy from just smiling. I think it'sa gift." Sannika looked at gaara's eye with her tearful ones. She stood up to her rightful position and wiped away her tears and smiled at gaara.

"Thank you. Even a thousand thank you cannot express to you how greatful I am of you. Thank you." Sannika looked towards to window again and gaara lift his hand upon her cheeks and pushed her face towards his, and kissed her. Sanika tried to push away, but couldn't. In the end she let him take the kiss. But, Sasuke is just by the door watching every moment of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

_I can give you twice as much he could, and yet you could never give me the chance. I love you too, and possibly 100 times more then he does. And yet, you wouldn't even face me. Why? Do you really love him that much?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Break free from the kiss, you know it's not right. Yet, why does he give me that kind of feeling? Why does it seems I actually known him for such a long time? Gaara, I thank you for supporting me all this time, but love you? Could it be? _

_Naruto nii-san wouldn't be happy if he saw this. Some reason, this reminds me of the song Nii-san taught me, and even sang for me. My favourite songs. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Softly, softly, I close my eyes  
Feeling you...

Called by the wind again, I look up at the sky alone  
On nights when we can't meet, I send my wish to the stars

Nobody knows the "real me", but  
Because I'm here, because I'm waiting  
I want only you to notice me

For a long, long time, I've been dreaming  
As if my feelings would someday reach you  
Softly, softly, I close my eyes  
Don't just disappear

Who are you thinking of? What are you looking at?  
The reason I can't be honest is that I'm weak

Like this, I pass the nights, wanting to go and see you soon  
If my wish were granted, like that time  
Would you smile at me?

More and more, I show my dreams  
As if my feelings were unstoppable  
My trembling, trembling heart  
Is searching for you

The sky today is still high and far away  
I think of my small self, but  
The stars and the dark and the wind and tomorrow  
Are continuing on to you  
--------------------------------------------

"I do love him"

(Song is called "Futatsu no negai " I don't own the song.)

Please review and thanks for all those who did review :D:D:D


End file.
